The field of this invention relates to a human being's seating device and more particularly to a chair that is designed primarily to be used when shampooing a child's hair.
When shampooing the hair of a human, it is well-known that the most comfortable position is to locate the human in a seating position and have the individual lean his/her head back with water and shampoo to be applied to the individual's head. Although this is the normal position in hair salons for the shampooing of one's hair, within homes, this is normally not the position that is utilized. When shampooing a child's hair by a parent, it is normal for the child to assume a forward, leaning over position with the head either being located within a sink of in a bathtub. This position is not comfortable to the individual receiving the shampoo. Also, it is not the position at which the hair can be shampooed most efficiently.